Loosening of implants from bone tissues is a major concern in reconstructive surgery and joint replacement. The cause has been attributed to a layer of fibrous tissues developed around the implant that diminishes the integrity and mechanical stability of the implant/bone interface. During the 1950s, it was shown that titanium could become permanently incorporated into bones, a process now known as osseointegration. An osseointegrated implant is characterized by lack of relative movement and absence of soft tissues between the implant and the bone. See, e.g., Branemark, (1983) J. Prosthet. Dent. 50: 399-410. The surface of an implant can be coated with osteoconductive materials to further enhance osseointegration of the implant. Although many bone implants are now available on the market, there still exists a need to develop an implant with superior osseointegration.